Secret Admirer
by Arcadia81
Summary: Diana has a secret admirer. Is it Clark or someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Secret Admirer

Part One

Diana sighed in relief as the Javelin came in for a smooth landing at the Watchtower satellite. Flash was piloting the ship back with Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, in the copilot seat. She, Hal, Wally and Superman were on a deep space mission that took them away from Earth for two weeks.

Upon return to Earth, they were caught in an asteroid storm. Flash was piloting and even though the Javalin shook violently under his control, he didn't want to put full control of the ship in Hal's hands. He argued he had enough skill to pilot the ship during the storm. Hal argued with him, citing his piloting expertise. They bickered like a couple on a long trip.

Diana couldn't help feeling a little unnerve at the constant shakes of the ship. She wasn't scared but she didn't want the ship to split apart in space either. Sitting next to her was Clark who briefly squeezed her hand and assured her it would be all right.

Diana also knew if something were to happen that she couldn't handle, Clark would be there for her. He was always there for her.

"See? I told you I can fly in an asteroid storm!"

"Without a few close calls," Hal chastised Wally. "The fourth engine is blown out, the left wing is dented and when you turned left when I said right, an asteroid hit the emergency brake! It's a miracle we're still alive!"

"It's not like we needed it! We landed without the emergency brake!" Wally argued. "We also got Superman on the Javalin. You think we will die with him on board? And you got your ring. You could've flown us back if we got in real trouble."

Wally was correct but Hal wanted to win the argument. "In other words, you deliberately made an ass out of yourself as usual because Superman got your back. This is why women like Diana will never take you seriously."

"Oh, like she would go for a one night stand cad like you!"

Diana unbuckled her seatbelt. She and Clark exit the ship leaving Hal and Wally to argue.

"Rough flight," Clark joked. "But I've been through worse."

"Any landing you can walk away from…." Diana mused as they exit the hangar.

"And back to normal life."

Normal life. Diana thought of what was waiting for her in her 'normal life'. "I think I rather be on Anuk again than deal with the business waiting for me at the Embassy."

They walked down the hall to the elevators, saying hello to fellow Justice League members. "Lots of work?"

"Yes. I have meetings with donors, sponsors, Ambassadors, Prime Ministers and charities, waiting for me. I have a speech to write and give at a dinner the Embassy's giving in two weeks. I'm also speaking at Vida Lacre Women's College two days after. There are also my duties to the Justice League and a vote in the Themyscira Senate I have to take part in. "

Clark whistled at Diana's busy schedule. "Well, you're only given what you can handle." Arriving at the elevator, he tapped the up arrow to open the doors. He allowed Diana to step in first.

"Thank you." Wanting to get the topic off her, Diana asked, "What about you? What's waiting for you in Metropolis?"

"I hope the apartment I was looking at isn't gone. I wasn't able to make a deal before I had to leave."

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Diana wanted to kick herself. Clark was going through a divorce with Lois. He probably wasn't anxious to get back to his life in Metropolis.

"No, it's okay," Clark assured her. "My marriage to Lois was over years ago. I guess I didn't want to admit it but when Jimmy told me Lois goes out for drinks with Richard White every time I'm on a space mission or if I'm working a night shift with the League, I knew something was wrong."

"But Lois didn't have an affair with Richard."

"Not physically, but the fact she never said anything was cause for concern. In fact, Lois lied to me. I always asked her what she did while I was gone. Lois said she worked, went to the movies or stayed home. She didn't have to lie."

"Maybe she did because she worried you would be upset with her having drinks with Richard?" Diana assumed.

"I trust Lois. If she said she and Richard had drinks, I wouldn't have thought anything of it but her lying caused me to do so." Thinking back on it, Clark couldn't believe how naïve he was; how he missed so many signs. "And that caused the arguments, the silence...the tension. I went home one weekend and saw how happy my parents were together. I realized Lois and I never had what my parents have. We love each other but we slowly grew apart. When I got back, we talked and that's when I learned Lois had an emotional connection to Richard."

Diana saw the sadness in Clark's eyes. She wanted to hug him but resisted. She always had to hold back in expressing her feelings with him. "Lois confessed being married to me wasn't all she imagined. It was a lot harder than she thought it would be. The long nights waiting for me to come home; my abrupt departures were very hard on her. She said it's very lonely being married to me and my ways of making it up to her wasn't enough."

Clark didn't dare mention to Diana his love life with Lois or rather, lack thereof and the means they had to go through to make love so he wouldn't kill her. "I made Lois suffer for years and I couldn't anymore. I also had to admit I wasn't entirely happy in our marriage either so we decided to call it quits."

Clark never spoke openly about his divorce. The few members of the Justice League that knew he was married knew his marriage was ending but didn't know why other than it wasn't working out. Diana felt very privilege and closer to Clark to be the keeper of his most private secrets.

"Was Lois angry?"

"No. She accepted it was over, too." Clark was very grateful Lois wasn't furious. It made the divorce process so much easier. "The divorce proceedings have been easy as well as dividing up property. We've already decided what we want and I've moved all my things to the Fortress. All I have to do now is wait for the divorce to be final and look for an adequate place in Metropolis."

"Is it that hard?"

"For a regular person? No. But when you are Superman, it is hard finding the right home." The elevator doors opened and two stepped out. They stopped off at a corridor near a window where the Earth spun before them. Clark stared at the precious blue marble he called home. "Sometimes I wonder if I should leave Metropolis. When he learned of our divorce, Perry offered me a Foreign Correspondent job. He offered it to me before Lois and I started dating and he offered it again, thinking I need a change in scenery."

"Are you considering it?"

"Actually, yes." He surprised Diana with that answer. "Metropolis is only one of the many cities in this world I protect. I think more villains started showing up in Metropolis because I live there."

"If you should leave and Superman starts appearing in the new city Clark Kent is living in, it won't take long for people to put the two together."

Clark had the very same thought when he moving first popped in his mind. "Clark can move and Superman can stay in Metropolis for a while and gradually fade out so it won't seem Clark and Superman left at the same time." Another thought came to him. "I could get Kara to impersonate Superman while Clark—" he stopped, noticing Diana laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You." Another laugh escaped her lips. "You are talking about yourself in third person again."

"Ha. Ha," he said dryly. "I do think I should move. I've been in Metropolis for twelve years and," he said soberly, "I'm going to be living for a very long time, Diana. I'm going to outlive my parents, Lois, Jimmy, and almost all the members of the Justice League, so I have to get use to moving around and starting new lives."

Diana touched his arm. Her eyes warm, her smile inviting, "Don't worry about the future, Kal. Just enjoy the moment now with your parents and our friends, and remember when the future comes, I'll be here. You won't be alone."

Touched, Clark drew Diana to him in a warm embrace. "I know, Diana. I know. You're my best friend, you know that, right?"

Diana smiled into his chest. "I know."

The quiet moment between them was cut short when Clark asked, "So, wanna tell me which city I should move, too? Best friends help with decisions like that. I'm too lazy to make a decision on my own."

Diana broke the hug to slap her hand across his chest. "No, Clark. You are an adult. You can make your own decision."

"You're so mean to me sometimes," he teased her.

"You may be Superman, but you can't get your way with everything."

"I'm a man, Diana. I never get my way." Her smile warmed his heart and he was always grateful this woman was his best friend. "Go home and I'll write the report up. You have a lot waiting for you."

Diana kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Kal. You are a true friend."

* * *

"Princess, welcome back!" Diana's assistant, Ana, welcomed Diana as she graced the marbled halls of the Embassy.

"Thank you, Ana." Diana gave Ana a friendly hug. The two parted and walked to her office. "How was it holding down the fort?"

"Eventful, but I managed it. I'm more than happy to let you take control again."

"And get home to your husband," Diana teased the newlywed as they entered her office. On her desk, rest a fresh bouquet of orchid flowers in a crystal vase, with an envelope and a red box beside it. "Oh, Ana, these are beautiful." Diana leaned over to inhale the flowers' wonderful scent. "My favorite. Thank you."

"It wasn't me, Princess," Ana grinned. "It was your secret admirer."

"Secret admirer?" Diana almost rolled her eyes. "Is this from Prince Renard? Or perhaps Sultan Soldano? Maybe President Wynter?" Those were Diana's frequent pursuers as of late who would not take no for an answer.

"No. No. No. This is someone new." Ana plucked the envelope by the vase and handed it to Diana. "Read it."

Diana took the envelope and pulled out a handwritten letter. "Princess Diana, I know you have many admirers but I implore you to give hope to a man who is hopelessly in love with you. You are a strikingly beautiful woman and like any male I was drawn to that when I first laid eyes on you but your beauty is only a sliver of the wonderful woman you are. Your caring heart and forgiveness of others inspires me and gives me hope when darkness enters my own heart. Your vivaciousness, your courageous heart of a lion and your intelligence drives me wild; drives me to think and feel things I've never felt before. I would like to court you, learn more about you not as Diana, Ambassador, Wonder Woman, Princess of Themyscira but Diana, the woman. I hope you accept my invitation in meeting a week from today. Until then, enjoy the gifts I will give you each day."

Ana sighed, "A week from today? That's Valentine's Day. Oh, this is so romantic."

"It's touching, but it could very well be a villain trying to lure me in a trap." Diana flipped the letter over, thinking something was written on the back. "It doesn't say anything about where he wants to meet."

"Not now but the next one will."

Diana placed the envelope back on the desk and picked up the red box. "I guess this is the gift." Diana opened the box. Inside were a card and a heart-shaped bottle with Diana's name scripted in gold. Diana read the card, "I created and named this perfume in honor of you. You are one of the rare jewels in the world that truly has her own scent: potent, magical, intoxicating, alluring. One taste from you and any man you want is yours forever."

"Oh!" Ana gushed. "This guy is the real thing! He's crazy about you, Princess. He loves you. Guys buy perfume. They don't make them."

Diana opened the bottle and dropped a dab of the perfume on her wrist. She brought it to her nose to inhale. "Oh!" Diana couldn't describe the unique smell except it was a spicy, almost fiery scent blended with orchids. It was a strong, yet soft and sensual. "It smells wonderful."

Diana gave Ana the bottle for her to try. "Wow. It smells so good." Ana dabbed some on her neck and wrists. "I don't know who he is, but I hope you meet him, Princess. He sounds like a great guy."

Diana wondered about that. Was he a great guy or was this a trap by her enemies? Who was he? Did he know her? Did she know him? Would she want to meet this admirer?

* * *

"It's Clark! I know it is!"

Diana hovered several feet in the air pursuing through the books on her bookshelf, wishing she had put the flowers and perfume in her bedroom instead of leaving them out on her desk. Donna stopped by for a visit when she noticed the flowers, the perfume, the letter and screamed it was from Clark. Diana pulled the book she was searching for from the shelf and floated to the floor.

"Why would Kal send this?"

"He's a writer, he's single and he's in love with you."

"He's a writer, he's in the middle of a divorce and he's my friend."

"All the more reason it's him." _Why is my sister, gifted by Athena, so blind and stubborn?_ "He's available and is making his move now that his marriage is over."

Diana returned to her desk and opened her book. She really had to work on her speech and not think of the impossible. "We are friends, Donna. We were friends before he married. If Kal wanted me, why didn't he make his move before he married Lois?"

"Because he wasn't ready just like you weren't. You were so young and green to this world. You and Clark both have grown so much since you met twelve years ago."

For a brief moment, Diana wondered if it was possible then just as quickly, shook the idea away. It was foolish to give it a serious consideration. "It's not possible."

"Not possible or is it you don't want it to be possible?" Donna studied her sister, waiting for a reaction. She knew how her sister felt for Clark. Like everyone else, Donna thought Diana and Clark were best friends and nothing more but when Clark was thought to be dead by Doomsday, Donna learned the truth of her sister's feelings for Clark. She watched her sister put on a brave face at his marriage to Lois Lane, watch him go home to Lois after every space mission, some where he and Diana could've died while she went home alone. Now there was a chance for her sister and Clark to be together, Donna wondered why her sister wasn't grasping at this chance.

Diana grabbed her pen and resumed writing notes on pad. "I'm not going to make more out of this than you are, Donna. It's flowers and perfume from an admirer and I have plenty of those. No need to think it's from Kal when I'm sure it's not."

Diana reached for her book and Donna pulled it from Diana's grasp. She was growing irritated with her sister's blasé attitude. "How can you be so sure?"

Diana reached for her book again and Donna pulled her arm back. Seeing she would have no choice but to comply with Donna, she said, "For one, the handwriting on the letter and card isn't Kal's and it doesn't looks like he disguised it. Kal and I returned to Earth together. He was at the Watchtower writing a report of our mission while I was here. Ana told me the flowers and perfume arrived at noon. A day before we came back. It was left at the doorsteps of the Embassy."

Those were good reasons. "It's possible Clark arranged the gifts to be delivered before he came back."

Diana took Donna's distraction to snatch her book back. "Accept it, Donna. It's not Kal."

"Whether it's from Clark or not, you should give this mysterious stranger a chance. Aren't you tired of being alone?"

"How can I be alone?" Diana asked her sister. "I have you and the Justice League."

"I mean being by yourself," Donna elaborated. "Don't you want to be with someone?"

"You do realize an enemy could be sending me this to lure me into a trap."

Donna rolled her eyes. Now her sister was grasping at straws. "They know you wouldn't fall for it. You don't give off the impression you are looking for romance. You are all about your mission." She sighed. "You are so clinical at times, Diana; so all about your work that you don't see a good thing, a good guy in front of you. I think this guy truly cares for you and you should give him a chance."

"Let's say you're right. There should be a way for me to contact him instead of me waiting on him."

At least she was giving this secret admirer a chance. Donna was pleased to finally get through Diana. "No. He will tell you more about himself so you'll get to know him. It'll add up to the romantic mystery about him. It wouldn't surprise me if you know him and he's dropping clues for you to figure out."

Diana knew who Donna was hinting at. "It's not Clark. Do you need proof of that?"

"Yes. I say we trap him. Your admirer will be dropping off another gift tomorrow, right? Clark is many things, Diana, but he can't be at two places at once."

Diana wasn't sure of that but she was going to allow Donna to have her fun if only to prove once and for all Clark wasn't her secret admirer.

Diana also didn't want to think of how disappointed she would be if Donna was proven wrong.

* * *

Clark was surprised Diana suddenly invited him to the Embassy for lunch. Not that he minded. He liked spending time with a friend, but it was unlike Diana to call him at the last minute. Still, Clark wasn't one to turn his friends down. He arrived at the Embassy five minutes to noon, carrying two bags of Chinese boxed lunches for him and Diana. Members of the Justice League were a regular so no one batted an eye when Superman was spotted walking Embassy halls.

Diana looked up from her speech at Clark as he entered her office. He held up the Chinese takeout bags. "I got lunch."

Diana noticed the bags. "Chinese."

"Fresh from China." He noticed the papers and opened books on Diana's desk. "How's the speech going?"

Diana rose from her desk. "As well as it can be I guess."

"Well, if you need anyone to look over your work, I have some expertise in that matter."

"I may take you up on that. I'll wash my hands."

Clark went over to a round polished table. "I'll set the table."

Diana disappeared into a private washroom connected to her office. She was only gone for a minute as part of Donna's plan that was going into action now. When she stepped back out, Clark had the table set with the food laid out. Chicken lettuce wraps, wonton soup, Mongolian beef, kung pao chicken, banana spring rolls and a six layer chocolate cake for dessert and a pitcher of water ready to help wash the food down. "Show off," she remarked at his speed.

Diana was taking her seat at the table when a light knock tapped her door. "Come in."

Ana came in. She gave a polite nod to Superman as she went to Diana. "Sorry to intrude your lunch, Princess, but this came for you."

Diana shifted her eyes to Clark for a reaction. He was curiously looking at the bouquet of Orchid flowers and a red medium sized box in Ana's hands. Diana took the gifts from Ana. "Thank you."

Ana left and Clark asked as he folded his chicken wrap, "A boyfriend you forgot to mention?"

"No. A secret admirer."

Clark didn't look pleased with that. "A trick by Ares? Circe?"

Either he was being truthfully suspicious or he was a brilliant actor. Diana thought the latter. "No. I don't think it's their style. I think this is genuine."

"What makes you say that?"

"This is his second gift to me." She got up from the table and picked up the first letter from her admirer off her desk. She gave it to Clark to read.

Clark read the letter and handed it back to Diana. He looked concern, not envious or pleased. "Are you going to meet him?"

"I might." _If it is who I hope it is. _Diana held a hand out to Clark. "He also made this for me. I don't usually wear perfumes but this scent is incredible."

Clark took Diana's hand and brought his nose to her wrist, "Smells good. He really made this?"

Diana pulled her hand away and took her seat again. "He says he did."

"I'm not surprised you have many admirers." Clark took a bite of his wrap. "Who do you think it is?"

Diana smiled. He was playing his innocent role well. "I have an idea but I won't say."

Clark gestured to the box on the table. "Are you gonna open it? See what he got you this time?"

Diana's heart fluttered, nervously. She was certain her admirer was Clark. Why would he be so curious if not to see the reaction on her face? She would open the gift and confront Clark on her gifts and his feelings for her. "All right." Diana read the card on the box first. "Princess, this next gift will appear unorthodox but it was picked with love and I implore you to have an open mind. It's part of the ensemble of gifts I plan to give you this week."

Clark frowned. "That doesn't sound encouraging."

Diana agreed with that as she opened the box and peered inside. She looked at Clark whose shock matched hers. In that moment, she knew Clark wasn't her secret admirer. He never would've have gotten this gift.

A lacy red bra and matching lacy red panties.

Anger laced in Clark's voice, "What kind of gift is this?"

"An insulting one." Diana closed the box and tossed it. She couldn't believe she was duped. "Such a sick joke. Is he expecting me to model that for him?"

Clark read the card again. "I hope not," his initial anger was simmering down. "Well, he did warn you and asks for an open mind. I'll give him that but I don't like this at all. How many more gifts is he giving you?"

Diana groused, "Four more."

"I'm not supporting this guy's methods, Diana, but I would give him one more day to see he makes up for this. If he doesn't, toss everything and ignore any other gifts he sends. Until then, let me take his gifts back to the Watchtower. I can analyze this and search for any familiar prints."

"No," Diana didn't want him to do that. This was her problem and she felt foolish for listening to her sister ad getting Clark involved when it was clear he wasn't her admirer. "Don't do that. I will figure this out on my own. I'll find out who this admirer is."

Frustrated, Diana took the box and shoved it into her desk drawer. _How foolish I was to believe it was Kal._

* * *

"Run it again," Diana demanded.

Donna played the video Diana set up in her office before Clark arrived for lunch. The cameras in Diana's office and the one hidden outside the Embassy were also used on the Watchtower so the women knew it would pick up Clark if he blurred out of the room. On the camera, Clark entered her office, Diana left and while she was gone, Clark blurred in the room setting up the lunch. Not one frame showed him leaving.

"Clark was in the room the entire time, Diana," Donna sighed and tapped a button on her laptop, switching to the camera outside the Embassy. "At the same time Clark was putting lunch out, this guy showed up." A figure in a suit, hat and a scarf hiding his face, walked to the gates. The figure was undoubtedly a tall male. He held Orchid flowers and a medium size box in his hands. He placed the items at the gate and walked away. "The cameras caught him going into a cab. I talked to the driver. He said he picked and dropped the guy off at the train Station. He paid in cash and never talked to him. I thought the admirer was Clark. Guess I was wrong."

Donna's back was to Diana so she didn't see the disappointment on Diana's face. "I told you so."

"Okay, I was wrong." Donna turned off the laptop and turned around in her seat. "But I think you should give this guy a chance."

"Even though he sent me bra and panties."

"Yes. It's probably part of an outfit he wants you to wear when you meet," Donna suggested.

Diana wasn't enthused by that idea. "I can dress myself."

Donna shook her head at her sister. "You've been blessed by Aphrodite but you do not have an ounce of romance in you. Stop being so stiff and loosen up! Can't you just enjoy the journey and see where it takes you?"

Diana went back to her desk. She had so much work to do and she wasted too much time wondering about this admirer. "I said I will give him another chance."

Donna put her hands in her hair and screamed in frustration. Why was her sister so thickheaded and stiff? "You're sounding like you're cleaning the stables on Themyscira. Can't you smile? Be happy?"

Diana put up a quick smile and dropped it. "I smiled. Happy?"

Donna threw her hands upwards. "I don't know what I pity more. Your clinical attitude or the lovesick sucker who's in love with _you_."

Diana sat down and opened her notes. "If you are done, I have a lot of work to do."

Donna knew she had to leave or she would say something she would regret. "You can hide behind your work as Ambassador, Princess and Wonder Woman all you want, but one day you will wake up wondering if you missed out on anything in your life and it's going to be the love of someone and what life you could've had."

Diana watched her sister storm out of the room; slamming the door on her way out. Diana resumed her work but after five minutes of staring at the same page, pushed her work aside and leaned back in her chair. Like many times before, Diana's mind drifted to a fantasy of hers. No, not a fantasy. A dream. A wonderful dream of Diana on Themyscira, riding her horse along the beach. She looked upward, enjoying the warm rays of the sun on her body, marveling the skies above when the clouds parted. Someone was there. Someone was calling her.

Diana left her horse and jumped in the sky, going to the voice, this mysterious stranger. As she got closer, the clouds parted and she saw him.

"Kal."

Clark was in his uniform. His red cape ruffled lightly in the wind, his blue suit so tight against his skin, molding the muscles on his chest, stomach and legs. Standing behind the sun, he glowed, appearing like a God.

"Diana."

Clark took her hand and drew her to him. Diana felt herself moving closer and closer to Clark. His eyes were so warm and lips so inviting. Before their lips could meet, Diana awakened from her dream.

Alone in her office, Diana sighed, "I don't have to wonder, Donna. I know."

* * *

"Red panties and a bra? What were you thinking, Kara?"

If they were in Smallville and not the Fortress, the whole town would hear Clark's yelling.

"I was thinking Diana would need undergarments to wear under her dress." A smirk curved Kara's pretty pink lips. "Unless, you want her to wear nothing at all." Clark didn't find the joke funny. Kara scoffed. "Don't look so angry, Kal."

"You almost blew it with that gift! Of course I'm angry! You said, 'Let me get a gift for Diana. I can find something perfect for her.' Like an idiot, I trusted you and you got bra and panties!"

"Oh, hush! Diana will like the next gift you are giving her and forget all about the bra and panties. When you meet her, you can tell her and this silly plan of yours."

"It's not, silly."

"Of course it is," she berated him. "You love Diana. You've loved her for years. Your divorce will be final in a few days. Why not tell Diana how you feel and be done with it?"

"Because I blew it the first time on that failed date years ago. I don't just want to tell Diana how I feel, Kara. I want to show her, prove to her I'm not that same stupid, scared man I was years ago. I want to romance Diana."

"You're just soft," Kara teased. "I hope it works out for you and Diana, Kal. I really do. Diana would be really good for you."

"Thanks." Clark hugged his cousin. "Sorry for being angry and thanks for being my co-conspirator and dropping the flowers and gifts off the past two days."

"No problem. It was so much fun to do." She giggled at the memory of her in her disguises as she dropped off the gifts. "I still can't believe we fooled Diana _and _Donna."

"I know Diana very well but I think Diana was suspicious of me until she saw my face when revealed that bra and panties to me."

Kara wished she saw that, too. She knew her cousin turned all shades of red. "So it was a good thing I gave that gift."

Now thinking of his and Diana's reaction, even Clark found himself smiling. "I guess it was."

"Don't mess this one up, Clark," Kara warned him. "Diana is a great woman. You made a mistake with Lois. Don't do the same with Diana."

"I won't, Kara." Clark was certain of it. He was giving a second chance and he wasn't going to blow it. "Lois and I are making up for our mistakes by divorcing. It was something we should've done years ago but perhaps this was the best time to finally end our marriage. Years ago, it would've been in anger and jealousy but us being a few years older and mature, we can end it amicably. If I win Diana's heart, for us, it will be forever."

To Be Concluded


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Admirer

Part Two

"Why do I get the feeling you are only here to see what my secret admirer brought me this time?"

Donna dropped herself onto the comfy sofa in Diana's office. As usual, Diana was working at her desk adding the finishing touches to her speech for the Embassy's charity dinner. "Because you are gifted with Athena's wisdom."

"And I am your sister. I know you very well."

"Can you blame me?" Donna sifted through the magazines on the end table. Not one _Cosmopolitan _or _Vanity Fair_. "This secret admirer is romantic. I want to see what he will give you to make up for the bra and panties, and I want to see if he will do the impossible."

"The impossible?"

"Melt that cold heart of yours."

Diana crumpled a sheet a paper and was ready to throw it at her sister when Ana burst into the room baring gifts from Diana's admirer. "Oh, I can't wait to see what he got you this time!" Ana was nearly jumping up and down in excitement with another bouquet of flowers; roses this time and another red box. "This is so exciting." Ana gushed. "Aren't you excited¸ Princess?"

"Cautious and curious would be the correct words to describe my feelings." Diana pluck a card from the red box. "Princess, hours of searching and molding this gift for you is worth the smile on your beautiful face."

Intrigued, Diana opened the box. Her eyes widened, stunned. Donna's mouth dropped. Ana squealed with joy.

It was a diamond necklace.

"Oh, Princess, it's beautiful," Ana marveled at the third gift sent to Diana from her secret admirer. Upon closer inspection of the diamonds, Ana noticed the silver lettering of Για την πολύτιμη Diana μου between each diamond. "What are those? A symbol with your name?"

Diana noticed it immediately and a lump formed in her throat. The anger she had at her admirer yesterday for the last gift melted away to a tingle of excitement and wonder about this man. "It's Themysciran. It says 'For my precious Diana.'"

Donna smiled. Seem her sister can be moved emotionally after all.

"Wow," Ana was awed. "He made another gift for you. He must care for you a lot and he certainly made up for the last gift. You are going to meet him, right?"

Diana studied the necklace in her hands, the silver Themysciran letters winking at her. Diana had no use for jewelry unless it could be used as a weapon but she had to admit this was nice. She could wear it at the upcoming Embassy dinner. "I think I will."

* * *

"So, you've decided to forgive him?"

The question came from Clark as he and Diana had dinner together in the Watchtower's cafeteria. His shift was ending and hers were beginning in half an hour so Clark suggested they grabbed a bite to each before he departed the Watchtower. It was there Diana showed Clark the third gift. Clark was her best friend and Diana wanted his opinion on the matter. What he had to say meant a lot to her and even though Clark wasn't drawn to her romantically, Diana knew Clark would give the best advice on the matter.

Clark studied the jeweled necklace in his hands. "What are these words?" Clark asked of the silver letters between the diamonds.

"It's Themysciran: 'For my precious Diana.'" Diana's shoulders slumped disappointed Clark didn't notice the Themysciran translation. He knew how to speak several languages but he didn't know Themysciran? Strange, she thought he did. Why learn so many languages and not her own? It was insulting.

_If I had any doubts before, I don't now. Kal isn't my admirer._

"He has money that's for sure," Clark placed the necklace back in its box and handed it back to Diana.

"It's more than him having money," Diana defended her admirer. "He mined these diamonds and handmade this necklace for me, carving out the words of my home country. I think he cares for me deeply and genuinely wants to impress me."

"And he thought he was doing that with the bra and panties?" Clark asked skeptically.

Diana flushed as she recalled her reaction to the gift. "I think I jumped to anger too soon on that. I believe there was practical meaning behind the gift."

"I hope so otherwise he will be slapped into next week by you," he joked. _I wonder how she will react knowing it was from me? If she hits me, I'm mentioning Kara, too. _"How are your feelings for this admirer?"

"I am moved by his kind words and gifts. Still, I'm hesitant to embrace my feelings."

Clark's curious eyes bore into hers. "Why?"

Diana wondered if Clark's eyes could look into hers and see her true feelings. _I don't want to be let down again._ "I don't think it's wise to be completely enraptured by a man I haven't seen because he gives me thoughtful gifts."

"Athena's wisdom at work again. Good point. You're using your head."

"Don't I always," Diana whispered.

It was very low and if it weren't for his ears, Clark wouldn't have heard it. "What does that mean?"

"Donna has told me I think with my head too much and not my heart. She says I need to embrace things without the consequences."

"Like with this admirer?" Clark guessed.

"Yes."

Clark covered his hand over Diana's. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I'm sure your admirer wouldn't want that."

His touch was always warm and comforting. It always made her feel safe and yet excited. Would her admirer make her feel that way if she held his hand? "And how would you know what my admirer is thinking?"

"I don't," he cleverly lied. "I'm putting myself in his shoes. This admirer obvious likes you for who you are so he wouldn't want you doing anything you don't want to do."

"Do you think I should give this man a chance?" Diana asked. "Donna almost pushing me to meet him. She thinks I need to enjoy myself, be in a relationship. She thinks I lack emotion." She sighed. "In other words, besides work, I don't have a life."

"I wouldn't say you don't have a life. You have a wonderful life. On the romantic side of it, you're being careful. You are a very special woman, Diana, and your heart is very precious. You shouldn't give it to anyone but only to someone who is worthy of you. You deserve happiness, Diana. You deserve to be loved. I only hope this admirer can give you what you deserve."

Diana knew who could make her happy but he only saw her as a friend. As Clark withdrew his hand from hers, Diana thought it was time to see if someone else could make her happy.

* * *

The next gift was diamond drop earrings with the same silver lettering in Greek. Αγάπη (Love) was on the right earring and ελπίδα (Hope) was on the right.

"It's part of an outfit!" Donna knew it. "Unless," she grinned wickedly, "he wants you to meet him wearing the necklace, earrings, bra and panties and smelling like the perfume he made for you."

"He's a romantic," Ana was rearranging the fresh pink roses in a vase. "He wouldn't dare ask the Princess to meet him dress like that."

Diana removed the earrings from her ears and carefully placed them back in the box. "Two more days before another gift and we meet."

Donna spotted the smile on Diana's face. "You're loving this!" She was so happy her sister was taking a chance at romance instead of being standoffish with it. "I'm so glad you are acting like a woman and not some robot."

"I never acted like a robot," Diana defended herself. "I'm being cautious. I don't give my heart to just anyone.

"As you shouldn't, Princess," Ana supported her. "I think you know this admirer. He knows the size of your intimate garments. He knows the language of Themyscira. The admirer isn't a random stranger. Perhaps, it's someone in the Justice League like Superman."

"Superman would not send Diana underwear," Donna said, keeping out the real reason she knew Clark wasn't Diana's admirer. "He's too much of a gentleman and boy scout."

Ana wasn't so quick to dismiss Superman. "A gentleman can have a wild side, too. My husband, Don, is the sweetest guy but he can be so naughty at times. It wouldn't surprise me if Superman is the same way."

"Don? Naughty?" Donna met the man a few times and he was a polite gentleman. She couldn't imagine him having a naughty thought. "Your husband? The man you met in the park where he jogged past you and into a tree?"

Ana beamed, "That's the one."

_Appearances can be deceiving,_ Diana thought. _But Kal isn't the admirer. There's one way to prove my admirer isn't Kal._

* * *

"If you had let me, I could've found out Diana's reaction to the necklace and earrings."

In the Fortress, Kara sat on a table, swinging her legs as Clark sealed his final gift to Diana in a large red box. It even had a big bow on it. Being a conspirator, Kara was privy to the gifts Clark gave Diana. She also knew of his plans for when he revealed himself to Diana.

"Don't need to, Kara. I know Diana loved it."

"Why? Did you ask her?" Kara watched her cousin write a final note to Diana on a blank sheet of paper and handed it to Kara for her to write on the card Diana will soon read. "Or were you spying on her when she opened the box?"

"I know Diana."

_You know her so much you are being her secret admirer instead of telling Diana how you feel. Right. _"I wonder how Diana will react when she finds out you are her admirer."

"Shock?" Clark guessed. "But happy."

Kara was certain Diana's reaction will be a little more dramatic and she wanted to see it. "Can I come? I only want to see Diana's reaction and I'll leave you two alone."

Clark knew Kara long enough to know she would not leave him and Diana alone. "No, you won't. You'll find some way to stay and tease us, especially me. I'm sure you have some story babysitting me on Krypton where I crawled around naked that you've been waiting to tell Diana." He handed Kara the box. "Just deliver the box and flowers. Please."

Kara teasingly saluted Clark. "Aye, aye, Captain."

Kara patiently sat in the cab with the box on her lap and the flowers to her side. She was a little sad. This was her last day delivering gifts to Diana. When Clark got back from his space trip, he wanted to take over and deliver the gifts but Kara wanted to keep at it. It was fun playing the role of the secret admirer and it was so easy anyway, especially her disguise. She wore six inch stilts, a dark suit, trench coat, a scarf to conceal her face, dark sunglasses and a hat.

The cab dropped Kara in front of the Embassy as he always did. She had him wait for her and went to the Embassy gates to drop the gifts as schedule. But this trip wasn't going according to schedule. As soon as Kara placed the gifts by the gates, a hand reached out and grabbed her right wrist. A hand with a silver bracelet. Kara turned her head, hoping it was Donna. If so, she could trust her to keep the secret and let her go but it wasn't Donna. It was Diana.

Kara immediately thought pulling the hand away and flying away, but that could give away Clark being the admirer. She wanted to kick herself for not being more aware of her surroundings. She thought she would get caught the first three days and was on guard but with each passing day, she lowered it.

_Stupid, Kara. Stupid. Stupid! _

"Don't be alarmed," Diana said gently. "I only want to talk." She noticed her admirer staring at her lasso. "I won't use it," Diana promised.

So, this was her admirer. Diana wasn't sure what to think now she finally confronted him. He was tall but not too tall. Diana had an inch over him in height. His frame was slim even under the trench coat. With her hand over his wrist she noticed it was small, too, almost feminine. Was her admirer a woman or a very skinny male?

"Are you the one who has been sending me the flowers and gifts?"

_What do I do? Crap, it wasn't supposed to happen like this!_ Kara nodded.

"Thank you for the gifts. They were very thoughtful. Now that we are standing here, you don't have to hide your face. I want to see you. We can go in the Embassy and talk." Diana pulled her admirer's hand to follow but her admirer didn't move. Under her strength, he didn't move? This gave Diana her first clue. Her admirer was stronger than he looked. "Do… do I know you?"

Kara panicked. Like Clark, who can disguise his voice with muscle control, Kara lowered hers to sound like a man. "No, you don't. I'm just a simple man."

"I don't think you are," Diana didn't believe it. "You're strong, stronger than the average human."

"I am not," Kara used her deep voice again.

"When I pulled you to follow? You didn't move. You resisted my strength."

_Great going, Kara. _"Why do you want to talk now? Why not wait until tomorrow?"

"Why wait when we can talk now?" Diana gently asked. "I know you are someone I know but who is the question I want answered. I… appreciate these gifts but I must confess to have feelings for someone else. Initially, I thought you were he but I was proven wrong. As much as I try to forget him, as much as I am trying to accept he does not see me more than a friend, it's hard but I am willing to try a relationship with you."

_She loves Clark. She's tortured by her feelings. Clark better not blow this or I'm gonna kick his butt! _"Diana, please don't say anymore. Take the gifts. Answer the request of the letter."

Suspicion suddenly arose in Diana. "You called me Diana. My admirer always called me Princess. You're not him. Who are you?"

Diana reached for Kara's scarf but Kara pushed her hand away and broke Diana's grip on her. "No! Don't ruin this."

"Ruin what?" Diana uncoiled her lasso. If he was the admirer as Diana initially thought, she wouldn't be forced to do this. What if this was some trap? "Who are you?"

_Dammit, she's pulling out her lasso. Clark is gonna kill me if Diana busts me. _"I'm just the messenger!" Kara put her hands up pleadingly, "Please don't use the lasso on me!"

Diana only tightened her grip on the lasso, "Messenger for who? Ares? Circe?"

Kara edged closer to the cab. She couldn't let Diana get the lasso on her. "No! Someone who loves you! He's crazy about you but he's too stupid to say it and thinks being a secret admirer is a way to romance you! Please, don't put the lasso on me. I'm telling the truth!"

Whoever this person was seem genuinely scared of Diana using the lasso on her. Diana held the lasso in front of the messenger threateningly. "So, this isn't a joke? Or a trap?"

"I swear it's not. I told him to tell you but he won't listen to me."

Diana lowered her lasso. "I believe you but if you are lying, I will find you and make you pay."

Kara didn't answer to that. She dived into the cab and ordered the driver to drive. "I'm never getting on Diana's bad side."

Diana looked at the fleeing cab with the frightened messenger inside. Diana thought of the messenger and the clues she was able to pick up on the admirer. He had money. He had means to travel. He knew Themysciran, which meant he was very knowledgeable. He knew the size of her undergarments which meant he has been around her long enough to guess her size. Looking at the last box, Diana deduced the outfit he wants her to wear when they meet was in there. Again, it goes to him knowing her very well. It wasn't Clark. Diana knew that. This admirer was being very sneaky and…. "Oh, Gods," Diana gasped. "Could my admirer be Bruce?

"I was supposed to get that," Ana said seeing Diana return with the flowers and box.

Donna groaned and slapped her forehead. "Don't tell me you met him before you were supposed to!"

Diana dropped her gifts on her desk. "No. His messenger."

"Messenger?" Donna and Ana said together.

"Yes. My admirer's messenger has been dropping off the gifts the entire time."

"So, we're back at square one in guessing who the admirer is."

"It's not him, Donna," Diana said.

Ana placed the flowers in an empty vase. "You can guess later, Princess. Let's see what he got you."

Diana opened the box and pulled out a red pair of Grecian sandals and a red, floor length dress. The material of the dress was silk and looked her size. It was sure to bring out the curves of her hips and breasts.

While Donna and Ana marveled at the dress, Diana read the card, "Princess, while any color brings out your beauty, I am particularly fond of you in red. Please meet me at the Parthenon in Athens, Greece tomorrow night at eight. There, I will reveal myself."

"Well, at least you know what to wear," Donna joked.

"Yes." _Hera, Bruce is a dear friend. Could I really be more with him?_

* * *

Diana arrived at the bat cave unannounced later that evening. Diana thought she could stay away and wait for tomorrow night but she couldn't. She had to confront him now. Bruce was in the bat cave with Alfred.

As soon as Alfred saw Diana, he turned to leave. Diana assumed it was due to their confrontation earlier. _Maybe I should apologize to him. He was only following Bruce's orders._

"What are you doing here?" From his tone, Bruce wasn't happy. "I'm in the middle of something."

"I came to talk about tomorrow night. I know."

Bruce frowned at her. "How do you know? Who told you?"

"Alfred," Diana answered but explained. "Well, not intentionally. I forced it out of him."

"Forced…?" Bruce went from puzzled to annoyed. "Why the hell did you do that? Do I butt in your business?"

_For someone who is in love with me, he has a funny way of showing it. _"I….actually, yes you do. Why the animosity? It is my right to know. It concerns me."

"Concerns _you_?" Bruce scowled at her. "Gotham is my city. The Joker is my enemy. Not yours. You may have tangled with him a few times but it doesn't mean you have seniority on dealing with him! I do!"

"Joker?" Now Diana was completely confused. She was also embarrassed because if Bruce had plans against the Joker tomorrow night, it meant he wasn't her admirer. "Then who is?" Diana wondered aloud.

"Who's what?" Bruce growled annoyed.

"I was mistaken. I'm sorry."

"Wait," Bruce stopped Diana from leaving. "If you weren't here about the Joker, then why are you here?"

Diana's face flushed, "Oh, nothing for you to be concerned about." Before Bruce could ask anymore, Diana flew out of the cave.

Bruce shook his head at Diana. "Amazons." Still, Diana's behavior was odd even for her. Bruce went over to the console of his computer and punch in Clark's comlink.

"Superman here."

"Kent, what the hell is wrong with Diana?"

* * *

"Hmm, that's strange."

"What's strange?" Kara asked as she entered the kitchen of the Fortress. The counter was filled with a variety of food and dishes. Her cousin was busy prepping the meal he planned for Diana tomorrow night. Krypto was in the kitchen as well, following Clark around, waiting for him to drop a morsel of food on the floor.

Clark turned his head, acknowledging Kara. "Hey, you're in time to test some of the food I'm making for Diana tomorrow night."

Kara picked up a plate. "Well, I'm famished so lay it on me." Clark dropped a spoonful of Briam, an oven baked ratatouille dish, on her plate. "Smells delicious. So, what's strange?"

Clark added a heaping serving of Greek beef and potato stew on pasta. "I was talking to Bruce. He said Diana wanted to talk to him about tomorrow night. She said she knew what he was doing."

_Crap, Diana thought her admirer was Bruce. _Kara turned her head away from Clark to grab a slice of herbed yogurt cheese bread. "What's Bruce doing?"

"He is stopping Joker from recreating a Valentine's Day massacre."

Kara took a bite of the bread. "Oh."

"Bruce thought Diana found out about it and wanted to help but he got the feeling she was there to talk to him about something else." Kara noticed Clark staring at her. She saw a vein popping from the side of his head and his lips formed a tight light. Kara chewed her bread faster.

"Kara….?" There was an edge to Clark's voice.

"Yeah….?" She said innocently.

"You told me there were no problems delivering the last gift. Did you lie to me?" He warned her, "And before you lie to me now, just know I heard your heart rate jump when I told you Diana wanted to talk to Bruce about tomorrow night and I'm looking through you right now."

Kara saw no use in lying now. Clark would see it. "Diana caught me delivering the last gift. She questioned me but I didn't tell her you were her admirer. I didn't know she would think it's Bruce."

"_What?"_

Even Krypto jumped back from his master.

"I had no choice!" Kara argued. "Diana threatened to use her lasso on me! I had to assure her it wasn't a joke and this wasn't Ares or Circe's doing. She doesn't think it's you but she wants it to be so badly. I feel sorry for her."

Feeling sorry for Diana and frustrated with her cousin, Kara slapped Clark.

Clark touched his cheek, shocked, "What was that for?"

"For making Diana an emotional wreck. She all but said she's in love with you and thinks you see her only as a friend but she wants to make the relationship work with me… her admirer… argh! You!"

Kara slapped his other cheek.

"Kara!"

"That's for confusing and frustrating me! I told you to tell Diana but no you had to go about it this way." She noticed Clark taking a few steps back. "What?"

"You look like you were going to hit me again. You are a female but you're a Kryptonian."

Kara warned him, "You think that's bad. Imagine what may happen tomorrow night if Diana isn't putty in your hands once you revealed yourself."

For the first time, Clark was nervous about tomorrow night.

* * *

Diana stood before the mirror wearing her admirer's gifts. After embarrassing herself yesterday, she decided not to think of who else it could be. It was better to wait and see. She sprayed her body with the perfume she was given, wore the red sandals, the lacy bra and panties, the red dress, diamond earrings and necklace.

A part of her was excited but the rational side in her thought she was crazy to do this.

"You look hot!" Donna cheered her on.

"Thank you."

"Whoever he is, he has great knowledge in knowing what looks good on you. I bet he fantasized about that a lot." Donna reached in Diana's closet for her blue cloak. "He probably pictured you in nothing but bed sheets giving him a come hither look." Donna folded the cloak over her arm. "Do you even know how to make a come hither look?"

Diana snatched the cloak from her sister. "Ha ha," she dryly said as she put the cloak on.

"Are you going to kiss him?" Donna asked eagerly. "Sleep with him?"

"During the first meeting?" Diana scowled at her sister.

"I'm teasing you. I know you're not like that." Donna shook Diana. "Gods, you need to loosen up! I hope this guy can do that for you."

Diana put the hood of the cloak over her head. "I'm leaving now."

Donna embraced her sister. "Good luck and I hope he's a winner."

* * *

Diana arrived at the Parthenon exactly at eight. No one was waiting for her but lights were beckoning her inside the temple. She walked up the steps to the temple, making note of the incensed candles lighting her path. She spotted a table was covered with a red cloth laden with food. Greek food.

Diana recognized each dish. Herbed yogurt cheese bread, cucumber and feta cheese salad, Greek squash, Briam, baked lamb with potatoes, Greek beef and potato stew on pasta with chocolate loukoumades and Greek honey cake for dessert and a bottle of wine chilled in an ice bucket.

Diana removed her cloak and laid it on a marbled seat. She leaned over the table looking for a card, thinking her admirer left instructions.

Suddenly, Diana realized she wasn't alone. Standing straight she felt a presence behind her. Her admirer was here. Diana prepared herself to turn around and face him but a familiar voice stopped her.

"I was hoping you would come."

Diana gasped. Her hands fell over her heart as her eyes glistened with tears. She couldn't believe. Was it really him? Slowly, Diana turned to see Clark standing behind her. He stood before Diana holding a bouquet of orchids. His cerulean eyes sparkled. His smile was perfect and as always, he looked so strikingly handsome in his suit. For a moment, Diana lost her voice. "Kal…. it's you."

Clark touched her face with a gentle hand. "You look as beautiful as I imagined you would look."

"You're my admirer. You did all this?" Diana asked in disbelief. "You made the gifts?" She glowered at him. "You sent the bra and panties?"

"That was Kara."

"Kara?" Diana gasped. _She was the messenger!_

"She wanted to get a gift," Clark explained. "I had no idea it would be bra and panties, but everything else was from me." He smiled proudly. "I'm your secret admirer."

Clark expected Diana to ask more questions; ask about Kara's involvement. Perhaps even hug him, acknowledge her feelings, and hopefully kiss him. What he didn't expect was a punch from Diana that knocked him down the temple's steps.

It happened too quickly for Clark to react. One moment he was standing before Diana and the next he was rolling down the temple steps, getting tangled in his cape. He came to a stop at the bottom of the steps dazed, confused and covered in orchid petals. He sat up and flipped his cape off his face.

Diana floated to the bottom of the steps. She wasn't happy. "You mislead me the whole time!"

Preparing for another punch, Clark put his hands up. "But for good reason, Diana. I didn't want you thinking it was me until today."

"I was racking my brain, trying to figure out who my admirer was. I was angry you sent me bra and panties, touched by the necklace and earring. I almost interrogated Kara in my lasso. I almost embarrassed myself with Bruce, thinking he was my admirer and wondering how I will break it to him I don't feel…" she didn't want to say it. "I was going up and down with my emotions with your touching letters. I…" she stopped as she took note of Clark sitting on the ground with his cape bunched, orchid petals scattered around him on his head, chest and legs and the worried look on his face that feared he blew it.

A tiny smile curved her lips as she started to snicker.

_Gods. Donna is right. I do need to loosen up._

Diana crouched before Clark, meeting him at eye level. She flicked a flower petal from his hair. "You." She mused. "You are my secret admirer. You are the one Kara says is crazy about me. You, in your letter, said my caring heart and forgiveness of others inspires you and gives you hope."

"Yes." He reached for her hand and gently kissed it. "I hope you can forgive me for my deception."

Diana's heart fluttered at his touch. "Oh, Kal." Before she could embrace her feelings and him, Diana had to ask, "But your divorce? You said you wouldn't date anyone until it was final."

"Though my marriage was over years ago, I have officially been a single man for twenty hours."

Diana linked her hand with Clark's and kissed it. "Deception forgiven….my love."

Clark caressed one side of Diana's face with his strong hand. "I love you, too, Diana. I've loved you for the longest time."

Diana gazed at Clark, her secret admirer, her love, her man with a rejuvenated heart. He loved her and she loved him. For the first time in years, Diana was finally allowed to do something she always wanted to with Clark. She pulled Clark to her lips for the first of many kisses in their long, passionate, happy life together.

The End


End file.
